<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homebound by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689550">Homebound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwitchRP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Other, Proper goodbyes, Ranbot, Randy is an alien, randy has survived worse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>re-post cuz i was dumb and suffer anxiety lol</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>randy smith/robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homebound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>re-post cuz i was dumb and suffer anxiety lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Make it convincing.</i> </p><p>He had certainly done that. </p><p>The bullets, on both sides, were very much real. </p><p>
  <i>You sure about this?</i>
</p><p>No. But that was the nature of contingency plans. </p><p>And people died all the time. Especially recently. They were losing loved ones like leaves on a branch, what was one more grave to dig? They’d had their fun, they’d ruled their reign. It was time for goodbye. </p><p>The cold, stale air of the morgue hit his lungs like the punch to the chest it was. Expanding ribs pulled on barely healed wounds, and his second, inhuman heart beat into the other, forcing blood through stiff veins. His first real breath in hours was a hammer of pain, a visceral mix of injury and grief. The world around him was dark, and the scent in the air told him his was not the sole body present. </p><p>He’d been successful. </p><p>Carter Mann was dead. </p><p>Randy exhaled a sob and curled up into himself with a keen, the metal table he’d been laid upon freezing against his shaking skin. The shock and adrenaline had worn off shortly after he’d lost consciousness, shortly after he’d asked his heart to still – the quakes that wracked him now were entirely voluntary. </p><p>Because he had chosen to risk everything.</p><p>He had chosen to spare a friend a fate worse than death. </p><p>And he’d fucking done it too. </p><p>Randy forced himself upward, breathing past the tears and tearing skin, and swung his feet off the morgue slab. Even with his inhuman ability to outlive the worst Earth had to offer, he still needed time to <i>heal</i>, however, and Randy promptly found himself collapsed onto the morgue floor with a bark of pain. </p><p>Well, this was fun! </p><p>Pressing his forehead into the tile, Randy breathed harshly through his nose, waiting impatiently for the worst of it to subside. He was Randy Fucking Smith for fuck’s sake. He’d taken more shots to the head than Lincoln and survived. He’d been blown up, stabbed, and faced down more than one set of high speed headlights and <i>survived</i>. He had places to be and people to see, and he wasn’t going to fucking <i>die</i> for Carter Mann. </p><p>Risk his life? Absolutely. And he’d done that, probably more times than Carter deserved. Actually die, though? Paper only, thank you!</p><p>Debt. Fucking. Paid. </p><p>Randy shoved to his feet where he swayed dangerously, hand slapping down onto the table to steady himself. The sound echoed in the hollow space, and Randy took a moment to calm his breaths. </p><p>Peeling a sticky palm away from his chest, Randy looked down and considered the red against his skin, both old and new. More scars for the scrapbook of his time on this cursed, blessed planet. </p><p>Finally steady on his feet, Randy pushed away from the table and stumbled for the door. The still figure laid out closest to the window only caused him a momentary pause, and then Randy was out into the darkened hallway. </p><p>The morgue was thankfully (almost disappointingly) empty; and while Randy needed to use the walls to support himself, he made his destination unimpeded. </p><p>Once inside, Randy stripped himself of his soiled clothes into a trash bag, throwing the wig in after. He then scrounged some medical supplies and bandaged the still leaking wounds on his chest. They would take care of themselves eventually, but it was best not to tempt infection, especially if his plans were going to go according to plan. </p><p>Next, Randy found himself a locker and alleviated the owner of their hoodie and spare sweats. He then snagged a beanie from another, unsure if anyone would recognize him without the blond bangs at this point, but unwilling to risk it. Careful he hadn’t left anything too suspicious behind, Randy ventured back into the hospital, much steadier in his gait, and out the back door into the night. </p><p>Randy had his choice of the parking lot, and decided to bust the window on the first least missed piece of shit he could find. Hot-wiring the engine, Randy put the junker into reverse and carefully pulled out onto the highway – mindful of the traffic laws for the first time in his life, both dreading where he needed to go and impatient to arrive. </p><p>... </p><p>Grapeseed was unbearably quiet when Randy arrived. The world seemed void of any other living creature save himself. And while Randy knew Robot Retail was well past its heydays, the lack of a crowd at the 24/7 mart had Randy worrying he had misjudged and chosen the wrong locale. Though the lights inside gave Randy enough hope to get out of the parked car. </p><p>Keeping his approach slow, Randy stopped entirely when he caught sight of the lone figure stood behind the counter. Their gaze was thankfully aimed downward, and so Randy’s presence remained unnoticed. Which was ridiculous, Randy thought, considering he could hear his heart quite clearly against the cage of his chest. </p><p>Randy almost wished they would look up, catch him in the act of cowardice, keep him from running. Because he could. He could turn around right then and there, be halfway outta the stratosphere before the ink on the death certificate was dry, and no one would be the wiser. </p><p>But Randy had lost so much already. </p><p>He couldn’t – he wouldn’t, lose this. Not if he could help it.</p><p>Swiping the beanie from his head, Randy swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and tentatively pushed into the store. </p><p>The little chime in the ceiling announced his arrival, though the person attending the register didn’t stir, not even to see who it was. Heart hammering a mile a minute, Randy remained on the welcome mat, unsure of what to do, but unable to take the silence much longer. </p><p>Twisting the hat in his hands, Randy ventured a single step forward, “Robot?” </p><p>Once bright, sweet kind eyes lifted from the phone they’d been staring at and looked at Randy with as much shine as the dull metal that encased them. </p><p>“Hey, Randy.” </p><p>The lump in Randy’s throat hardened and sank slowly into his chest at Robot’s monotone greeting. </p><p>“You alright?” Randy asked, taking another step closer. </p><p>“Hm,” Robot considered, “Yeah.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Always knew I’d outlive you, Randy,” Robot looked down again as his phone began to ring, “Just thought we’d have more time, is all.” </p><p>With a single touch, Robot declined the incoming call, then laid his hand down over the phone. Through gloved metal fingers, Randy saw the absurd amount of missed notifications on the screen. How was Robot stood here <i>alone</i>…</p><p>“Robot,” Randy took those final steps forward, “Baby, we’ve got all the time in the world.” </p><p>“I thought so too,” Robot said, then shuddered and went completely still when Randy’s fingers touched his. </p><p>Gaze ever fixed to Robot, Randy carefully turned their palms against each other and fully took Robot’s hand in his own. </p><p>That simple gesture seemed to finally drive something home, and Randy watched as Robot frantically scanned over their enjoined hands. Dull, silver eyes flickered with confusion, then snapped to Randy. There was a brittle, not yet dared hope held there within them, and Randy forced himself calm, afraid of startling that bit of returning life away. </p><p>Robot raised his other hand towards Randy, hesitated, then gently placed it against Randy’s cheek. </p><p>“Randy?” </p><p>Randy covered Robot’s hand with his own and turned to press a kiss to the metal palm. </p><p>“In the flesh, Brochacho,” Randy said, eyes soft with an affectionate smile. </p><p>Realization hit full force, and suddenly Robot was ripping his grip free only to cup Randy’s face and pull him forward for a kiss. Everything that had been coiling inside of Randy since Carter got arrested – the anger, the guilt, the fear, the pain – all of it melted under the familiarity of that tender touch. </p><p>Life on Earth had offered more than its fair share of roller coaster like horrors and highs. But at the peaks of those highs there had sat a single constant light of kindness and warmth, and such innocent joy that it never failed to guide Randy back to it. In all the ways he could be accepted, Robot had accepted him, inhuman quirks included. Then Robot had decided to love him for it, and Randy knew there would never be another place for him than at Robot’s side.<br/>
A place he still hoped he could claim after all was said and done. </p><p>Easing out of the kiss, Randy pressed their foreheads together, desperate fingers curled around iron wrists. Robot obeyed the silent plea to stay, and simply held onto Randy, brushing away what tears fell his way. </p><p>After a moment, Robot spoke up, voice weighted with concern and much more like himself than when Randy had first walked in. </p><p>“Randy?” </p><p>Randy peeled open his eyes and met Robot’s questioning gaze. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Oh boy. Randy looked away, then pulled out of Robot’s grip, though not completely, keeping a hold of their hands. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, silently praying Robot would understand. </p><p>“What have you heard?” Randy asked. </p><p>Robot glanced at his phone, then back to Randy, “That you killed Carter. Then… Hm.” </p><p>Robot’s hands tightened around Randy’s, and Randy urged Robot to come around the counter, never releasing their touch. When the distance between them was no longer enforced, Randy suddenly found himself with an armful of shaken bot. Randy didn’t hesitate to return the hug, wrapping Robot in as much of himself as he could, as tight as he could. </p><p>“I didn’t know what to do,” Robot whispered. </p><p>“No, baby, I know-” </p><p>“They said you were dead.” </p><p>“I’m not, I’m here, Robot, I’m here,” Randy pulled back just enough to get Robot to look at him, “And I’m not going nowhere, okay? Not unless you want me to.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Robot assured, though he appeared cautious when he asked, “And Carter…?” </p><p>Randy’s hold went slack and he turned out of Robot’s reach. He blew a breath between his lips, granting himself a moment as his earlier anxiety returned full force. </p><p>“Okay,” Randy spun back towards Robot, “If I talk, you promise to listen?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Robot said. </p><p>“Okay, you say that-” Randy swallowed hard against the lump rising in his throat, “-but I know you, Robot. And I love you, and if I lose you over this, I don’t know what I’m gonna do. But that’s up to you.” </p><p>“Randy,” Robot retook Randy’s nearest hand and held it firmly in both of his, ensuring Randy wouldn’t let go again. </p><p>“I trust you,” Robot said simply, “Whatever you say happened, and why, I’ll believe you. I promise.” </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Robot repeated. </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>So, Randy talked. </p><p>Swiftly and far less eloquently than he would have liked, but he was getting the words out, and Robot was keeping his promise of listening. Obviously Robot wasn’t pleased with everything he was hearing, but there was no accusation in his eyes, only a slowly dawning realization, and even acceptance of what had happened. Randy had acted in neither malice nor greed (just loyal stupidity), and that fact alone seemed to help ease some of the ache from Robot’s heart. </p><p>“What now?” Robot asked when Randy had finished, because obviously with Randy alive there were <i>now’s</i> to think about.   </p><p>“I don’t know,” Randy admitted, running a thumb over the fingers still held in his, “Do you forgive me?” </p><p>“Of course,” Robot assured, “I love you, Randy.” </p><p>“Love you too, Robot.” </p><p>“I just wish people would stop dying.” </p><p>“Me too, baby,” Randy brought Robot’s hand up for a kiss along the knuckles, then leaned down for another on the brow, “Me too.”</p><p>Robot hummed, “You’ll be wanted if anyone finds out you’re alive.” </p><p>And Randy sighed, “I know.” </p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Robot asked, open worry on his face.</p><p>Randy took a slow breath through his nose, then pursed his lips on the exhale. </p><p>“I was thinking, maybe, you’d like to get outta here,” Randy suggested. </p><p>“You’ve never been one for hiding, Randy.” </p><p>“Not hiding.”</p><p>Robot tilted his head in puzzlement, “So, like a holiday?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, or – a honeymoon?” </p><p>And that stopped Robot short. The android blinked as he fought to process what Randy had sincerely just said. </p><p>“Are we getting married?” Robot asked. </p><p>“We could be,” Randy offered. </p><p>“Randy,” Robot sighed, “I don’t think now is the time for a wedding.” </p><p>“That’s not a no.” </p><p>“That’s not a yes, either.”</p><p>“No, I know, Robot, but I didn’t mean right here, right now,” Randy clarified. He then echoed Robot’s earlier gesture and cupped Robot’s cheek, urging his partner to hear him out one more time. </p><p>“Robot, you know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“And there’s nothing I wouldn’t give to keep this thing going forever?” </p><p>“I know,” Robot said softly, and Randy was sure the bot was already connecting dots. Robot wasn’t nearly as dumb as he’d been taught to believe. </p><p>Randy pressed Robot’s hand over where a human heart should be, then slid it to where his actually was, mindful to avoid any still healing wounds. </p><p>“I can’t stay here anymore, Robot,” Randy said carefully. </p><p>“In Lost Santos?” Robot hoped. </p><p>“No,” Randy answered, but Robot already knew that. </p><p>Robot stared at where their hands were joined, then looked up to match Randy’s watery gaze. </p><p>“You’ll come back?” Robot asked.</p><p>“If you can’t go, then you can’t go,” Randy answered, “But baby, if I’m goin’, I’m gone.” </p><p>“You’re saying goodbye,” Robot concluded, and something in Randy reared against the heartbreak he heard there. </p><p>“Only if I have to,” Randy insisted, then leaned closer, making sure Robot heard every word he was saying, “But Robot, there’s room for two.” </p><p>Finally, that last little gear clicked, and Robot’s face brightened in a moment of understanding. </p><p>“Oh,” Robot breathed. </p><p>“Oh,” Randy agreed, holding back any hope he might’ve been harboring for a positive response. </p><p>“Oh!” Robot repeated, giving Randy the most brilliant smile he had ever seen from anyone ever. </p><p>“Alrighty,” Robot brought his second hand to clasp the other, catching both of Randy’s in between. </p><p>“Really??” Randy had to ask, because honestly - “You’re sure?”  </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Robot, you do know what I’m asking you, right?” </p><p>“Of course,” Robot gave their entwined fingers a quick peck, “I didn’t think I’d ever love anyone the way I got to love you, Randy. I don’t wanna miss you anymore.” </p><p>Then Randy was kissing him so hard the bowler ended up on the floor, and Robot laughed the second Randy pulled away to pepper even more across his face. </p><p>“I. Love. You,” Randy growled between kisses, “You are the sweetest – kindest – cutest – bot I have ever known, and I <i>hate</i> how much I fucking love you!” </p><p>“Love you, too,” Robot chuckled once the tirade of affection had settled down. Then Randy took a deep breath and simply stared at Robot, blue eyes bright with adoration. </p><p>“What would I do without you,” Randy wondered. </p><p>“Hm,” Robot hummed, “Die, probably?” </p><p>Randy snorted, and kissed Robot again, far more gently than before. </p><p>“C’mon, baby, you have some packing to do,” Randy said, urging them towards the door and Robot barely retrieved his hat from the floor in time, his phone remaining abandoned on the counter. </p><p>“We’re we going?” Robot asked as Randy dragged him by the hand down Main Street towards his house. </p><p>“Home!” Randy shouted into the night, and he had never been more thrilled. </p><p>Several suitcases (only one of which was Robot’s) and a summoned car later, and Randy had them across Sandy and pulling up to the base of the alien hill art installation. The entire way there, Randy had prattled on about everything Robot was going to love. From the sprawling wilderness, to the multiple moons, to the people, the food, the lack of hair – the retail opportunities alone! </p><p>“I already said I’d come, Randy,” Robot had eventually interrupted, “You don’t have to convince me.” </p><p>“No, I know – I’m just excited,” Randy hissed, and yeah, Robot knew that look all too well, “I’ve spent all this time experiencing your world, and now you get to see mine!” </p><p>Robot chuckled, “I can’t wait.” </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>Once parked, Randy had retaken Robot’s hand and led them to the top of the hill. He seemed to be taking his time, allowing Robot a final chance to take in his surroundings, to change his mind if need be. Randy wouldn’t hold it against him if Robot decided to bolt at any minute. </p><p>There was a lot to leave behind. </p><p>Fortunately for Randy, Robot already had his whole world next to him.</p><p>When they finally stood atop the hill, Randy pulled a weird looking FOB from his pocket and clicked it, the returning glob of sound a relief. </p><p>At Robot’s questioning glance, Randy explained, “Lost the signal ages ago. Only got it back this week.” </p><p>“Ah,” Robot said, “Neat.” </p><p>“It will be,” Randy promised.  </p><p>Then the ensuing silence started to get the better of him, and while Robot quietly watched the night sky, Randy had to ask- </p><p>“So, you’re sure about this?” </p><p>Robot nodded, “Yeah.” </p><p>“’Cause if you aren’t, you don’t have to be. Y’know?” </p><p>“I know,” Robot assured. </p><p>“Okay, okay, just making sure…” </p><p>Robot hummed, then tightened his hold on Randy. </p><p>“Randy?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Randy looked to Robot, who was staring back, and how could he be so fucking calm when Randy was practically losing his mind. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“Fuck you,” Randy laughed, and Robot chuckled then relaxed into Randy’s side. </p><p>Randy sighed, and rested his head atop Robot’s. </p><p>“Love you too, bro.” </p><p>And they stayed like that, hand in hand, until the guiding lights of home came to claim them. </p><p>END</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>